Multicasting is a technique for group communication that employs a one to many approach to communication. For example, a network infrastructure may be configured such that a single packet sent by a content provider is automatically provided to each computing device that subscribes to a multicast stream. In this way, a content provider may send once and have the content streamed to a variety of computing devices automatically by leveraging the network infrastructure, which may help to conserve resources of the content provider.
However, as multicast is a “one to many” approach each user that subscribes to a conventional multicast receives the same content. Although this may result in improved efficiency as described above, this may also limit other functionality from being available to a user. For example, conventional multicasting techniques may preclude the sending of targeted advertisements to individual ones of the computing devices, may limit navigation through the stream of content, and so on.